Noelle Silva
|workplace= |family= Mimosa Vermilion (cousin) |manga debut= Chapter 4 |anime debut= }} is a member of the Black Bull squad. She was inducted to the squad around the same time as Asta. She is also a member of the royal family.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 3-4 Appearance Noelle is a 15-year-old girl with a slender build and silver-colored hair in a pigtails, bangs hanging over her forehead. Additionally, she wears a pair of black stud earrings with a three-leaf clover shape and a silver bracelet on her left wrist. She wears a black, sleeveless and backless overall purple dress covered by a silver-colored blazer. The blazer has a backless design with sleeves that extends slightly beyond her elbows with gold-colored cuff. Additionally, the blazer has frilly edges and a rounded tailcoat that extends down to her knees. Furthermore, she also wears a collar around her neck and a belt that supports her pouch where she puts her grimoire. She also wears a pair of silver-colored leg warmers with a gold-colored cuffs at the top and a pair of sandals. As a member of the Black Bull squad, Noelle wears her black squad robe, which is short with gold trimming, looks like a mantle with a hood. It has a gold-colored button to hold it together at the righthand side. The robe also displays her squad's insignia on the lefthand side. Personality Having been born in the royal family, Noelle is arrogant and vain, which can be seen when she denies Asta's act of friendship while proclaiming that she has not given him permission to talk to her. This also leads her to have difficulty on admitting any mistakes, as she tries to find excuses or blame somebody else.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 6 She has a supposedly high sense of taste for things when she says that Magna's broom is lame.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, page 8 However, she also has developed a slight inferiority complex, having been rejected by her own family when they realized her lack of control over her magical power. This leads to her trying to prove herself to them insofar as she overexerts herself during training.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 9-11 Additionally, she is skeptical of the people around her since she expects them to react the same way that her family did.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 17-19 Biography Noelle was born into the royal family of the Kingdom but had a rough childhood, as she was being ridiculed and called a defect by her own family because of her lack of control over her magical powers.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 10 When she had turned 15 years old, she was inducted into the Black Bull squad over the captain's good grace after her own relative rejected her entering his ranks in the Silver-winged Eagle squad. Sometime after the Magic Knights entrance exam, she observes the Black Bull's headquarters when her fellow squadmates give an initiation ceremony to another new member, Asta.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 4, page 19 She later meets with him while Magna Swing is taking him on a tour of the headquarters. Noelle rejects Asta's kind offer of friendship and decides to explain their differences in status with her magic. However, her attack misses and hits Magna instead. After failing to convince Magna that it is his own fault, Noelle storms out while discarding her squad robe.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 3-6 Later that night, Noelle is seen training to fix her lack of control by trying to hit a mark on a tree with her magic while remembering the painful memories she received from her family. Once she declares that she will prove her worth, her power becomes berserk, and a giant sphere of water appears, trapping Noelle at the center. Fortunately, Asta manages to save her by cutting the sphere with his sword after being thrown by Yami Sukehiro. As Noelle and Asta fall, Finral Roulakes manages to let them land safely on the ground with his magic. Noelle is then encouraged by her squadmates.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, pages 9-19 Later on, Noelle and Asta receive their first mission as a Magic Knight. She declines the mission at first but quickly changes her mind after being threatened by Yami. Noelle, along with Asta and Magna, travel to the village of Sosshi via Magna's broom because she herself cannot ride it and because Finral cannot open a gate to a place he has never visited beforehand. Once they arrive, however, a fight occurs between them and a group of mages led by Heath.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, page 4-19 During the fight, Noelle tries to attack Heath but fails because of her lack of control over her magical power. Heath's comment on her disability begins to discourage her, which is strengthen by Magna's request for her to retreat. However, when one of the young girls of the village begs for her protection, she regains her confidence, which causes her grimoire to reveal a new spell. She then quickly casts the protection spell, which manages to protect all of them from Heath and his group's combined assaults.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, pages 12-16 Noelle maintains her spell, while Magna and Asta delivers their counter-attack, and casts a smaller scale of her new spell on Magna at the end of their assault, which makes her very happy over her progression on controlling her magical power.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 8, pages 1-17 As the fight ends, Noelle acknowledges Asta's qualities after she sees Asta faint because of exhaustion.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 9, page 5 She later becomes enamored with the anti-bird that has been following Asta all this time.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 9, page 9 After that, Noelle witnesses Heath commits suicide while bringing his subordinates along with him. She later follows Asta around while focusing her attention on the anti-bird and proposes that she take care of said bird before they encounter Nick, the grandson of the man who requested the mission. She watches as Asta gives Nick a few words of encouragement.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 9, pages 15-19 Having returned to the headquarters, Noelle, along with Magna and Asta, reports back to Yami and receives her first salary. She then goes on a shopping trip to Kikka with Asta and Vanessa Enoteca, during which Vanessa takes her to the black market to find items that can help her control her magical power. A man named Sekke tries to flirt with her and Vanessa while they are shopping, but she quickly rejects him. Her opinions of Sekke do not change even when she learns that he is Asta's acquaintance, and they decrease even further when he tries to impress her by trying to catch a thief who snatches an old lady's bag. Noelle leaves with her squadmates after Asta and Sekke manage to apprehend the thief and return the old lady's belongings.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 10, pages 1-17 Days later, Noelle is assigned on a mission to explore a newly emerged dungeon along with Asta and Rack Boltia. As they are entering the dungeon, Noelle is having a heated argument with Asta regarding the name for the anti-bird. However, it is soon put to rest after Rack suggests Nero for the name.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, page 3 A moment later, they are walking through the dungeon in complete darkness after Noelle bumped Asta from the back that leads him to drop their only source of light. Fortunately, Rack confirms that they have reached the inside of the dungeon where Noelle can feel the dense amount of Mana in the atmosphere. Noelle and Asta are then being put in a pinch when Rack begins to activates almost all of the trap magic set within the dungeon after Asta accidentally activates one of them. Additionally, Noelle and Asta are left befuddled after Rack decides to leave them for an unknown agenda. Subsequently another trap is activated and manage to strangle Noelle before Asta comes to her rescue. As the trap begins to restrain Asta, Noelle witness as a powerful magic spell easily destroys it in which left Noelle amazed towards the user whom is able to cast such a powerful spell.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 11, pages 7-17 Noelle then learns the identity of the spell caster as Yuno, an acquaintance of Asta. She is then caught in a series of arguments between Asta and Klaus Lunette after her cousin, Mimosa Vermilion, strikes up a conversation with her. Noelle is also left speechless when Klaus asked about the whereabout of Rack Boltia. Subsequently, as the Golden Dawn members leave to conquer the dungeon, Noelle questions the method that Asta is proposing to find the center of dungeon until Nero pointed them to a tunnel.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 12, pages 5-14 Battle Prowess Magics *'Water Magic': An elemental magic that allows Noelle to manipulate water. She primarily uses this magic to shoot waterballs toward her opponents.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 5Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, page 12 Noelle waterball.png|Unnamed waterball spell *'Creation Magic': A magic that allows Noelle to manifest any entities that she desires. Noelle uses this magic with her water magic to create a water-based entity.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, pages 15-16 Noelle Sea Dragon.png|link=Nest of the Sea Dragon|Nest of the Sea Dragon Abilities *'Immense Magical Power': Noelle has been shown to possess an above average magical power that is large enough to create a giant sphere of water and waterspout.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 12 However, she is unable to control it, which is shown from her attacks' lack of accuracy.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 9 Equipments *'Grimoire': Noelle wields a three-leaf clover grimoire that she uses to amplify her water-based magics. It has a light-colored dust-jacket with intricate borders and a three-leaf clover insignia at the center of the front cover.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 8, page 15 Fights *Asta, Magna Swing and Noelle Silva vs. Heath Events Trivia *Noelle´s brother is a captain of the Silver-winged Great Eagle.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 5, page 11 References Navigation